New Beginnings
by Winged Dreamer
Summary: What will happen when the only being Sesshoumaru has ever loved is kidnapped? This is my first fanfiction, so please go easy on me! Please read and review! For people that have read it already, I've gone through to make this more fanfic-like!
1. Where is She?

Disclaimer: All characters mentioned in this story except for Tsuki, Asa, and Callista belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction, so PLEASE go easy on me. Please read and review and tell me what you think, I know it sucks, but I wasn't quite awake when I wrote it so….pweeeeze?

* * *

"She has not appeared or sent word for two weeks. That is most unlike her," growled Sesshoumaru. He angrily flicked away a strand of his long, white-blue hair that the strong wind had blown into his eyes. His eyes betrayed his worry and fear. 

Kagome watched the agitated pacing of the Lord of the West. "Something might have come up. That's not unusual for a person who possesses the kind of power and stature she does ."

Sesshoumaru whirled around to face her, his tawny eyes smouldering. "Do not tell me something I already know, miko."

"You're not the only one who's upset," commented Inuyasha, who growled in annoyance as a strand of his white hair was also blown into his golden eyes. His white dog ears twitched as he pointed to where Tsuki was bawling his eyes out. Sango was stroking the okami-youkai's grey hair like Callista normally did, Asa was nuzzling him with his nose, Shippo was making funny faces, all to no avail. Evidently, everyone was taking this hard, even Miroku, since his 'wandering hand' had not appeared for two days. Quiet Rin was sitting by herself on a rock beside them, one hand dangling in the stream. Jaken looked at Sesshoumaru, fearing that his lord's hanyou brother would anger his master. Fortunately, Sesshoumaru-sama just kept pacing.

* * *

The lash bit into her again and again, the neko-youkai's golden eyes never leaving her amethyst ones. "Tell me."

"Never," she hissed. "Never."


	2. She is Found, But Will She Be Kept?

_Sesshoumaru started walking toward the edge of the glade. "Where are you going?" called out Sango. _

"_Looking for her." And with that the inu-taiyoukai walked off, his robes fluttering in the wind._

"_Where are you going?" "Looking for her."_

* * *

Slowly, she opened her eyes. 'Sesshoumaru….he's coming for me….' Using her miko powers, she sent out a stream of her scent, making it so that only an inu-youkai, and a taiyoukai at that, could find her. 

Exhausted, her head dropped onto her chest.

* * *

The inu-youkai sniffed. That was definitely her scent, that unique, wonderful scent of snow and ice, tulips and roses, snowball blossoms and honey, amaryllises and sunshine….and it was pulsing, telling him that she was still alive and using her miko powers to channel her scent to him. He was relieved, for he had never before this sriously considered what Callista meant to him. The thought of losing her was unbearable. She was always there, a comforting and soothing presence, with her caring ways, odd quirks, and occasional temper tantrums when he was being diffucult. The mere thought of her brought a smile to his face, which dissappeared quickly as his training tookover and as he contemplated under which conditions Callista was kept in.

* * *

Without a word the rest of the gang rose, the youkais with their acute sense of smell leading. Tsuki was on Asa, Rin and Jaken were on Ah-Un, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo on the transformed Kirara, and finally with Inuyasha piggy-backing Kagome.

* * *

She was in a dark cave, with her arms and legs chained to the cave wall, the chains binding her arms longer so that she was hanging in a sense. His breath caught in his throat when he saw that her black baggy pants and tight fitting long-sleeved shirt were torn and bloody. That her eyes were closed, that her long raven locks were hanging limply around her face. Her breathing was ragged and shallow. 

Her name escaped his lips. "Callista…."

Slowly, her eyes opened. They were not the sparkling amethyst he knew, rather, they were dull, clouded, and tired. A tiny bit of her old spark came back when she saw who it was. "You came, Sesshoumaru…."

* * *

Callista gazed at Sesshoumaru, half-thinking that he would dissappear any moment, that he was only a mirage that she had created in her mind due to lonliness, suffering, and the need for someone familiar. However, he didn't, and strode forward, unsheathing Toukijin, which he used to slash the manacles. "Who did this? Why couldn't you break the chains?" the lord demanded. 

"The neko-youkais made it so the the manacles would strengthen my miko side if I broke the chains."

Sesshoumaru stiffened as he heard the name of the enemy and the disgraceful method they had used. The House of the Taishos, which he was the sole member of, had ever been at war with the nekos. Knowing that Sesshoumaru told Callista things no one else knew and that she was half miko/ningen and half youkai, they knew that if one half overpowered the other, the delicate balance she maintained would be destroyed, and she would die. He shook himself. Escaping was the task at hand. Propping up a weak Callista, he gathered his power around him and floated up and forward into the air.

* * *

After a few minutes, Callista was so weak they had to stop in a sakura grove in full bloom. It was there that the enemy found them.

* * *

Arigato, Phoenix Boepple and Motokonobaka! Confident now:) Thank you! I've rewritten the whole story so it's more like a fanfic rather than the essay, so please re-read! 


	3. Help Arrives, But is it Too Late?

_After a few minutes, Callista was so weak they had to stop in a sakura grove in full bloom. It was there that the enemy found them._

* * *

There were about a hundred of them, all powerful. Sesshoumaru shoved Callista behind him, unsheathing Toukijin once again. Wordlessly, the nekos closed in.

Suddenly, a giant boomerang flew out of nowhere and decapitated three of the enemy.

"They have come," whispered Callista. "They have come."

The Inu-gang burst out of the trees. The Staff of Heads, Kirara, and Shippo were attacking with fire, Kagome was killing by her purifying arrows, Inuyasha wielded Tenseiga, Miroku was using his Holy Staff and ofudus, and Tsuki and Asa were hurling bolts and sheets of lightening. However, the nekos were unfazed and attacked the newcomers.

All of a sudden, a figure shrouded in a baboon skin leapt out of the trees. Naraku, the Great Enemy, had come to the aid of the one he secretly loved as a sister. All that loved Callista were here fighting desperately, trying to get the Star away in time.

A sudden bout of hacking sounded behind Sesshoumaru, who spun around. What he saw made his eyes widen in horror.

Blood.

Blood so red that it was almost black. Blood that dripped through the pale, long, slim fingers that Callista had over her mouth. Blood that spattered the pastel sakura blossoms that carpeted the floor.

Blood.

* * *

I've re-written the whole storey to make it more of a anfic than a essay. Plese re-read! 


	4. New Beginnings

_Blood._

_Blood so red that it was almost black. Blood that dripped through the pale, long, slim fingers that Callista had over her mouth. Blood that spattered the pastel sakura blossoms that carpeted the floor._

_Blood._

* * *

Everyone saw, and it made the gang fight harder. Finally, all of the nekos had either fled or been killed. Rin, who had been hiding since she was too young to have strength, weapons, or power, stepped out of her hiding place and joined her friends. No sound but the sound of panting was heard. Sesshoumaru's anguished cry shattered the that.

"Callista!"

Everyone whirled around. Sesshoumaru was cradling a motionless Callista in his arms. A lifeless, cold, unmoving Callista. The Lord of the West layed her gently on the ground and unsheathed Tenseiga, the sword forged from his father, the late Lord Inutaisho's, fang which could revive any being that had died. Slowly, afraid that it wouldn't work, Sesshoumaru held out the kiva. Everyone sighed in relief as Tenseiga turned blue and started vibrating, showing the death-ghouls. The kiva slashed through them, and they dissipated into the wind.

Sheathing Tenseiga, Sesshoumaru sat down and gathered Callista into his arms, everyone waiting for the usual signs of revival to start. After a few minutes, however, everyone was fretting, for the signs of revival, which usually started immediately, had not appeared

"Why isn't Tenseiga working?" whispered Inuyasha. "Why isn't it working?"

"It's not working because, contrary to what most people believe, Tenseiga cannot revive all on its own," replied a somber Miroku.

That drew a collective gasp from everyone except Sesshoumaru.

"Why?" whimpered Tsuki. "Why?"

"Usually when people die, their lives had been severed in a few moments, so they still had life-force in their bodies. However, the reservoir of life force in people who had slowly been drained of energy are empty. Callista, who had been tortured, starved, and given meager rations of water, simply has too little life force left," explained the houshi.

'How could this be?' thought a numb Sesshoumaru. 'How could this be?' He hugged Callista's lifeless body closer. She was usually so full of life and emotions, always surrounded by a gentle aura of peace and healing. Now she was so cold, so lifeless, so emotionless….so not herself. It made her death even harder that he had been the sole cause of her death, for she had given up her life rather than expose his secrets.

The fact that his face felt strangely wet flitted through his frozen mind. He ignored it. Gazing down at the face of the only being he had ever loved, he knew that he would give anything to bring her back. "Aishiteru," he whispered brokenly. "Aishiteru, Callista."

Her hand twitched. 'I miss her so much I'm starting to hallucinate," he thought. 'There it is again.'

Naraku, who had removed his baboon-head mask, gasped. "She moved her hand!"

Sesshoumaru felt a surge of hope. If he wasn't the only one that saw, then maybe….

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open, once again filled with light, life, joy, hope, sorrow, and love. "I love you too, Sesshoumaru. I love you too." Her eyes widened in surprise and she put a hand to his face. "Tears?"

Sesshoumaru wiped some of the liquid off with a claw. They were indeed tears. He was astounded, for this was the first time he had cried in his centuries-long life.

"Oh Sesshoumaru," Callista whispered, tracing the magenta stripes on his face and the indigo crescent moon on his forehead with a gentle finger. "Did you miss me that much?"

He lowered his head and placed his lips on hers, trying to put all his love into it. Callista replied likewise with all her the love, joy, and hopes she had for him.

Kagome was cuddling Shippo and leaning against Inuyasha, Miroku had his arm around Sango, for once not being a hentai, chibi-Kirara was purring and rubbing against Rin, who was hugging Tsuki, and a small Asa was nuzzling Naraku, who had picked him up. All were smiling except fot Inuyasha. The inu-hanyou's jaw, which had once been part of his head, was now somewhere on the floor at the sight of his ice-prince-with-a-stick-up-his-behind half-brother kissing someone.

Sesshoumaru and Callista broke the kiss, both needing to come up for air. "I love you," the Lord of the West whispered into his intended's soft hair. He looked down when there was no reply. A gentle smile formed on his face.

For the exhausted Callista had fallen asleep, a small, innocent smile on her face. "I love you," he whispered again. She merely snuggled closer. Sesshoumaru picked her up gently and started walking to the village Callista and her friends always went. The rest followed, even Naraku.

* * *

How was it? Even though my L.A. teacher said it was excellent. I think it was too shallow...Yes I wrote this for an assignment on short stories, which explains the fact that it is more like an essaythan a fanfic since my teacher said he didn't feel like grading a 15-page short story and I was too lazy to re-write this completely, though I have gone throught "New Beginnings" to make it slightly more fanfic-like. Please re-read/ read and review! That way I can know how to improve my future stories, and I promise that they'll be better! Most heartfelt thanks to the people that read this all! 


End file.
